1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions are directed to devices that can be used for organizing personal articles, for example, to shelving systems having adjustable shelves.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shelving devices, such as those commonly known as “shower caddies,” are commonly used in shower and bath enclosures to store and organize personal care articles, such as shampoo, soap, toothbrushes, bath sponges, washcloths, etc. Shower caddies typically include shelves or baskets for holding the personal care items.